


Strange Occurences

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: When The West Gets Wilder [4]
Category: Deadlands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Genderfluid Character, Other, Period-Typical Racism, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Bloody savage!” The man growled from his car, spitting at the ground in front of Tokori.





	Strange Occurences

“Bloody savage!” The man growled from his car, spitting at the ground in front of Tokori. He was well-dressed, overweight and had a mustache groomed to perfection. His car was clearly new and was currently being polished by one of the town’s few teenagers.

“Ignore him.” Jennis whispered, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling Tokori close as they walked to the saloon, “He’ll get what he deserves.”

  
The next morning, the small town of Hawk Creek was awoken by a piercing shriek. Most of the occupants of the saloon, Jennis and Tokori included, leapt to their feet and ran to their windows before poking their heads out. All of them eager if any profit could be made from the situation. The rather wealthy man who’d insulted Tokori yesterday was standing in the street, staring at his car with horror. His gaze fell upon Tokori.

“You dirty savage!” He roared, “I’ll get you!”

Jennis flipped him off before pulling Tokori back inside. Tokori sighed.

“Great. Now he’s going to call the sheriff and I’m going to get arrested for something I didn’t do.” She groaned.

“Don’t be so sure.” Jennis replied, “Sheriff Poole seems like the decent sort. He hasn’t misgendered me once.”

  
Jennis, Tokori, the rich man and Sheriff Poole stood in the saloon bar with the bartender. Sheriff Poole was sitting at the bar, occasionally taking a sip of whiskey.

“So, let me check I’ve got everything right; you claim that Tokori Edmo, one of the most respectable people I know, decided to, completely out of the blue, to slash your tires?” He checked, pointing at the rich man.

“Yes!” The rich man insisted, throwing up his hands, “Can you just arrest her already?”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that here. We have no evidence to suggest Miss Edmo was responsible-”

“Well why couldn’t she be?”

“For one thing,” Jennis interjected, “Tokori’s room was on the fifth floor, and the barkeep was up all night, so she couldn’t have used the stairs without him seeing her. Therefore, the only was she could have left the saloon undetected was through the window. But, if she’d done that, she’d have bruises at the very least.”

“Thank you miss -sorry, is it miss today?” Poole asked.

“Yes it is.” Jennis confirmed, pointing to the faded blue bandana around her neck.

“Good to know. Anyway, since we’ve established that miss Edmo here can’t have done it, is there anyone else who might wish you harm?”

“No, not that I-”

“In that case, the only logical conclusion is that you slashed the tires yourself to frame miss Edmo. And since I’m reasonably sure that’s a crime, I am placing you under arrest.” Poole stated calmly, before grasping hold of the man by his arm. He dragged him out of the saloon in the direction of the police station, all the while ignoring the man’s various protests. Jennis and Tokori watched as Poole pulled him into the station, before Tokori turned to face her partner.

“You know, I thought I saw you sneaking out of the room last night.” She commented dryly. Jennis shrugged.

“What can I say? I needed the bathroom.”


End file.
